


The fic I said I'd never write

by Grape_Ashrose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, but not really underage cuz he like 58 or sum shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grape_Ashrose/pseuds/Grape_Ashrose
Summary: The apocalypse averted, all the siblings living in the mansion.Life keeps going, and Five falls in love at some point.This is my first fic plz be kind, tnx <3
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The fic I said I'd never write

Saving the world from an apocalypse is hard work, it takes a lot of thinking and a lot of doing. And Five was tired, he was tired of having to have all the answers, and he was tired after living in the apocalypse for decades on end.

The apocalypse had been hard for Five. Alone from an age of thirteen, in a world without anyone else, he had found companionship within the mannequin Delores. The two of them together trying to survive, along the way Five had truly gone insane from being the only living thing he ever encountered. He had fallen in love with Delores and only barely aware of her not being a real human.

Many would assume that having trouble finding food would be the worst thing about the apocalypse, but actually it was never being properly clean. Yes of course there were lakes where he could bathe himself and wash his clothes, but they never got properly clean.

The moon was gone, there was just stars in the night. The seasons were fucked and made little sense. Five years of summer then two years of winter and then there was fall for some reason before another winter, and then finally turning to six years of spring. Five had tried to figure out if there was a pattern to the seasons but he never figured it out. The world had been thoroughly fucked over.

When Five had started traveling, he went south in hope of it being warmer and somewhat more stable there, but it was pretty much the same; when trying to travel east he found the weather was turning colder and colder. So west it was.

Five travelled from city to city on the west coast, moving only when he run out of food. Food wasn’t a problem, there were a lot of food in each city or town. Every time he came to a city there was enough food to last him years, but he always ate as little food as he could, terrified he would run out of food before he managed to find his way back to his family or die of old age.

But staying some sort of clean was impossible. It was dirty everywhere, he was dirty, never finding clean enough water that he would wash himself in, because when he found clean water, he used it to drink. Afraid that he would dirty it up so much it would be horrible to drink and make him sick; and being sick in a post-apocalyptic world was horrible.

Skirts and dresses, he had found, made for less laundry in the warm years. No under wear needed, airy so he’s not as sweaty he would have been otherwise, and they were easy to dry; he could even wear them as they dried and it wasn’t uncomfortable, so it was a win-win situation. The clothes he wore were dark in hope of not noticing all the dirt constantly on his person, it was a depressing life (if you could even call it that, it was more like just surviving). Drinking was the easiest way of forgetting how horrible everything was. And he drank. A lot. And it did nothing more than feed his madness.

-

Getting back to present time had been stressful, he had planned to get back around the same time as he left. But he fucked up the equation and landed eight days before the end of the world, and that meant he had hell of a lot less time than planned to fix it. But he made it in the end, with a little help from his siblings.

The days were pretty clam nowadays. Or you know as calm as it can be with a house full of Hargreeves. They had made the decision to move back into the academy to be closer to each other and bond as siblings.

Nobody really knew what Luther was up to from day to day, but he seemed to make himself busy during the day. Diego kept working at the boxing club during the day and his vigilantly ordeal at night.

Allison decided to go into fashion design, and it turned out she was pretty good at it. Vanya opened the academy for her violin students, so three times a week there were children around playing violin.

Five wasn’t quite sure what Klaus got up to, but most nights of the week he left the house and got home in the morning. Klaus had also gotten clean after the whole apocalypse deal; it had taken time and a few setbacks here and there, but he got there in the end.


End file.
